Crazy Tigress
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: During a fight, Tigress gets hit on the head by a hammer, causing her a brain damage, and she starts acting crazy! She starts doing nonsense stuff like dancing, playing hopscotch and singing nursery rhymes. Will Po and the Four be able bring Tigress back to normal, or is this craziness of her going to torture them death? (NOTE: Contains lots of hilarity, craziness and fun! Enjoy!)


**CRAZY TIGRESS**

 **New fanfic, I couldn't think of a better title. But Its hilarious!**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

"Bandits! In the village square!" A pig yelled. The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were in the kitchen, lunching.

"Man, why do you they have to attack at the lunch time?" Po groaned. The five snickered.

"Let's go, Po." Tigress said, as the Five left. Po stuffed his dumplings in his mouth and left.

The fight began in the village. Po still had dumplings in his mouth.

"Po, why are you holding these dumplings in your mouth?" Tigress asked, fighting a bandit.

"Mumbumrmbum!" Po 'replied'. Tigress sighed.

"Okay." She sighed.

Po noticed that a bandit was standing behind a wall and was going to shoot an arrow at Tigress.

"Mumbumum!" Po tried to warn her, but she was unable to understand. Po spat the dumplings at the bandit, knocking him. Tigress smiled at Po.

"Thanks Po."

The six defeated the bandits. But then, Tigress noticed that a bandit was standing on a tree and was about to hit Po with a hammer. "Po!" She yelled and pushed Po out of way, but the hammer hit her in the head, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Tigress!" Po held her. "Guys, Attack!" the four attacked the bandit at the Dragon Warrior's command, defeating him. Po was worried. "Hurry up, guys. We need to get her to a doctor immediately." Po picked Tigress up, laid her on his shoulder and rushed back to the palace with his friends.

The doctor did her check up. "Hm... she is in a concussion." The doctor told. "She could wake up anytime. I see there's some kind of brain injury, she could act a little... weird."

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Po asked.

"We'll see when she'll wake up." The doctor said and left.

"Okay." Po didn't really understand what the doctor meant. He saw Tigress slowly opening her eyes. "Tigress? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Who are you?" She asked, massaging her head.

"What do you mean? I am Po. Don't you remember?"

She thought for a moment. "Po...Po...Po... oh yeah! I remember!" Po smiled. "You're the one who ran away from his home with his neighbour, right?!"

Po glared at her. "No! I don't know who you are talking about! I am the Dragon Warrior!"

"Oh, yeah! Dragon Warrior Po! I remember." She said. Po sighed in relief. "My love." Po's eyes widened.

"W-what?!" He asked. Tigress wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, making him panic. "G-Guys! Come here at once!" he called out. Tigress suddenly blinked. The four came in.

"What happened, Po? Oh, Tigress woke up?" Viper asked.

"Tigress is doing weird things!" Po said. Tigress noticed that she was hugging Po. She pushed him away.

"How dare you come so close to me?!" She exclaimed.

"What are you saying?! You're the one who hugged me and called me your 'love'!"

"Come on, Po! Tigress can never do that!" Viper said. "Tigress, you were in a concussion, you need to rest." The four went out. Po started leaving.

"Bye bye, Handsome." He heard Tigress saying. His sweat dropped as he looked back at her, she had an evil smirk at her face. She gave him a flying kiss that gave Po an electric shock. Po ran out of the room. Tigress giggled.

 **THAT NIGHT...**

Po's stomach grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. I hear you." He got up and went to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

" _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_

He heard someone singing, the voice was familiar. He went to the window and froze at what he saw. He saw Tigress playing... Hopscotch! Po was about to faint until Tigress called his name.

"Po!" Po looked at her. "Hey, good-looking! Come, lets play hopscotch!" She yelled. Po had no other choice, for Tigress had seen him. He jumped out of the window and came to her.

"Tigress, are you crazy?! You're playing hopscotch like a little child?!" Po asked, looking at her relaxed expression.

"I am a little child, Po. Look, no one can tell my age by my look! This means I look really young! Come, let's play hopscotch! First my turn!" Tigress threw a rock at the last block and stated hopping on one foot. _"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, how a wonder what you are!"_ she picked up the rock and came back, hopping. "YAY! I DID IT! Your turn, Po."

"No," Po refused firmly. "I won't play this child's game, Tigress."

"Come on, Po! We're young people! It's our age to run and play! This game is simple and interesting!"

"I said I won't play! What are you gonna do?!" Po asked.

Tigress took out a dagger from her belt and pointed its edge at his belly. "I said play, or this knife will get into your soft and fluffy belly, baby." She threatened, tickling his belly with her finger.

Po gulped. "O-Okay." Po threw the rock at the last rock and started hopping.

"Po! Sing the rhyme!" Tigress shouted.

" _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_ Po sung and picked up the rock. Tigress clapped.

"Wow, you sing so nice! I love this rhyme!" She appreciated. Po handed her the rock. "Good Boy." She patted his head.

"Uh- Tigress, if I have your permission, can I go now?" He asked, shivering. His eyes set on her knife.

"Why so fast, Po? The fun is still remaining." She said, running her knife down his forehead to his chin, not with too much pressure. She suddenly blinked. "W-What's going on over here? What are we doing here in this night, Po? And what's with this knife?" She asked, confused.

"Tigress, you wanted to play Hopscotch with me."

"WHAT? ME? Hopscotch?! You crazy?! You think it's my age to play Hopscotch?!"

"But you were-" Po started but got interrupted.

"Enough, Po! Let's get back to the barracks!" She and Po left. She stopped at her door and looked at Po with an evil grin. "Good night, Sweet Heart." And gave a flying kiss, giving Po an electric shock again. Her door shuts. Po rushed in his room and rolled in his bed.

" _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_

 **NEXT MORNING...**

Po and the four were in the kitchen, Po told them about what happened last night.

"So that's what happened, guys. She made me play Hopscotch at her knife's edge!" Po said.

"Come on, Po! That's impossible! You think its Tigress age to play Hopscotch?!" Monkey asked.

"But its true." Po said.

"What proof do you have?" Mantis asked. Then they heard someone singing.

" _Ten Little Fingers, Ten Little Toes! Two Little Eyes, And One Little nose!"_ They heard Tigress singing. The Four's eyes widened.

"See. The proof is singing." Po said.

"This is true." Mantis said before fainting.

"She has been singing nursery rhymes from last night! Believe me guys, Tigress is gone crazy because of the hammer that bandit hit her in the head. She suddenly goes crazy and suddenly becomes normal."

"We must find a way to cure it."

Then Po went to his room. "Man, Tigress' weird behaviour gave me a headache."

"Then should I massage it?" came Tigress' voice. Po froze and turned back to see her evil smirk. "Jonny Jonny, yes papa. Eating sugar? No papa. Telling a lie? No papa. Open your mouth."

"Hahaha." Po laughed nervously. "Why do you keep singing nursery rhymes?" he asked but she ignored.

"How everything going, Sweetheart?" she asked, coming closer.

"J-J-Just Fine. E-Everything is fine." Po said, shivering.

"I wanna show you something." She took out something. Po gasped.

"The Sword of Heroes?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's play, Dragon Warrior."

"No, Tigress. We shouldn't play with weapons. How about if we play a safer game?" Po said.

"Okay." She turned back, almost cutting Po's arm with the sword, but missing. Po followed Tigress, trying to slip the sword out of her grip, she simply tightened it. "We can play... cards." She said with a smirk. Po sighed, at least this was a safe game. "Bring the cards!" She ordered. Po nodded and brought the cards.

"Okay. Lets play." Both sat on the bed, ready to play.

"Ok, here's the rule: If you win, I'll jump off a cliff. And if I win," She patted his cheek with the sword. "You'll jump off a cliff." Po gulped.

"W-What kind of rule is this?!" Po exclaimed, shocked.

"This is the rule, Dragon Warrior." She said. "And you _must_ follow it."

"I won't play!" Po refused. She pointed the sword at his neck.

"I said play with me!"

"O-Okay." They played. Tigress won. She laughed evilly.

"So, according to our deal, you'll jump off a cliff." She said.

"No, no, no Tigress, please! Don't do this!" Po requested, bowing.

She shook her head. "Rule is rule." She forced him out, at the edge of the Jade Mountain. "Go ahead, Sweetheart, jump."

"Tigress, please, have some mercy." Po requested.

"Mercy? What does that word means?" She asked. "Just jump."

"Tigress, please. I'll die."

"I don't care." She pointed her sword at his back. "JUMP!"

Po had no choice. "Oh gods, please save me." Po stood over the railing. He looked at Tigress, she clapped her hands.

" _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_ She sung, clapping. Po was about to jump. _"How a wonder what you-"_ She blinked. She saw Po about to jump. "Po! What are you doing?! You wanna suicide?!"

"Tigress, you asked me to jump off this cliff." Po told.

"What?! Me?! You think I am crazy?!"

"YES! YES, YOU'RE CRAZY!" Po yelled. "YOU HAVE A BRAIN DAMAGE AND YOU'RE GONE CRAZY!" Tigress' eyes widened. Po grabbed her hand and pulled her into the barracks. The Four and Po told Tigress everything.

"So Tigress, you've a brain injury and that's why you're acting crazy." Po told.

"Hm... I can't believe I did something like that. I was crazy like... _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_ She sung at the end of her line. Po and the Four's eyes widened. She stood up and started dancing. She went out. Po and the Four looked at each other.

"What is she gonna do now?" Monkey asked.

"No idea. But she's gonna do something weird." Po said. "I should try to stop her." Po and the Four's jaw dropped when they saw Tigress in a Butterfly costume and started dancing.

"I am a red butterfly! I'll fly in the sky!" she sung.

"Tigress, you're a crazy butterfly." Po said, looking at her weird dance. She just ignored. The Five sighed.

"How are we gonna cure her?" Monkey asked.

"Oh, me! Me! I'll answer! Pick me, sir! Pick me!" Tigress shouted, raising her hand like a child, wanting to answer a question in the class. The five looked at her blankly.

"Uh, yes Tigress." Monkey pointed, blankly.

"2 + 2 = 22!" Tigress answered. Po and the four eyed her weirdly, not understanding what she just answered. She started making puppy eyes. "What? Is my answer incorrect?"

"No! No! Correct answer, Tigress! Very good." He replied quickly, before Tigress starts crying. She clapped her hands. Everyone sighed.

 **THAT NIGHT...**

Po was in his room, sitting on his bed. Someone knocked. "Yes." Tigress came in. Po jumped and fell down. "Tigress! Get out of here! You're too dangerous!"

Tigress came and sat down on his bed. "Po, I know you're scared of me because I am crazy. But believe me, you don't need to be scared anymore."

"Why?" Po asked, getting up and taking a seat beside her.

"I am cured, Po."

"What?! Really?!" Po asked, falling off the bed again.

"Yes. I know you guys were having trouble because of my craziness. So I read the sacred scrolls, and I found a scroll that had a potion to that can cure brain injury. That's how my concussion cured, Po." She said, smiling.

"Awesome! How good news! Hey, I'll tell the four about it, they'll be so happy!" Po said and ran out of the room. "GUYS! GOOD NEWS!"

"What's the matter, Po?" Crane asked.

"Tigress's concussion is cured!"

"REALLY?!" they shouted in unison.

"Yes! Come with me!" Po said. Po took them to his room, but there was no sign of Tigress. "Tigress? Where's she?"

" _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."_ Everyone got Goosebumps when they heard that. They could hear that voice coming from behind Po's wardrobe. Tigress came out with a crazy expression on her face and a knife in her hand.

"Uh, Po, I thought you said that Tigress was cured." Monkey said.

"She was." Po said. "But maybe no longer."

"You guys look delicious." She said.

"No, Tigress. We're not delicious! We are totally tasteless!"

"That will be proved after tasting." She came near them, pointing the sword at them. "So, who should I taste first? You?" She pointed at Po. Po fell down. "You have a lot of food in your belly, you might be tasty." She pointed her knife at his belly. Po closed his eyes.

"Okay Tigress. I am done with this craziness of you. You just keep making me do whatever you want at your knife's edge, even you tried to throw me off a cliff! That's it. If it will satisfy you, do whatever you want!" Po said. Tigress stared at him for a moment and started laughing out loud.

"Hahahah! Just look at your expression!" She laughed. "I was just acting!" Their eyes widened. "I just wanted to see how you guys were reacting when I was crazy. You guys are so funny." Their eyes glowed with anger.

"TIGRESS!"

"SORRY, GUYS!"

 **The End**

 **Hahaha! Hope you liked it!**

 **And what do you think Po and the four did after Tigress fooled them? Tell me.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
